Runaway
by Pyro9
Summary: This is my first story on ff.net. some people might be ooc.PG just in case.AU: After the Cell games Gohan runs away and then meets some friends. Might be GV in later chapters. Better summary inside.
1. It starts:the end of the beginning

Runaway

By: Pyro

Summery: A/U. After the Cell Games Gohan decides to runaway. He comes to a city and meets a few people and they become friends. Gohan and his friends become a popular band, a few years later they meet the Z-gang. Will they recognize him? Read to find out.

A/N: A few things to know are Videl isn't as boyish and Erasa isn't as girly. No Saiyaman or Buu and there might be a tournament. Everyone in the Z Gang kept training. I hate Hercule!!! FPOD means Frying Pan of Doom. SS means Super Saiyan. SS2 means Super Saiyan 2.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

~ Telepathy ~

::Bond::

*~* Change place or time *~*

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Never have and never will.

_____________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 1: It starts: The End of the Beginning

The wind was blowing sand across a deserted area in the middle of no where. There was a huge crater in the middle. About 15 yards away a boy with spiky, blonde hair and blue-green eyes was standing there, staring at a cloud of dirt and smoke. The boy had a cut on his left cheek. It was cross-shaped (like the scar on Bardoc's face). His left arm was broken and he had scratches and bruises all over his body. He was wearing a dark blue gi that was ripped. 

He along with a group of people standing on a cliff to his left was watching a cloud of dirt in front of the boy. The group was made up of 8 people varied from a short, bald man to a tall, green man. They were known as the Z-gang or the Z-fighters (most of them anyway). Trunks was lying on the ground with a hole through his chest. He was barley breathing.

Suddenly the smoke cleared and nothing was left. Everyone visibly relaxed when nothing was there.

"Gohan you did it! You beat Cell!" Krillin, the short bald man, said

"Yeah Gohan, you're the strongest in the universe." Yamcha, a man with black semi-spiky hair and he has scars on his face, Tein, he has 3 eyes, and Choatzu, a really short mime like person. A blonde named Android 18 or 18 walked up to Gohan.

"Thank you" she said

"For what?" he asked

"For saving me "

"No problem, that's what we always do" he said and smiled

Piccolo walked up to him and said " Great job kid. I'm proud of you"

"Really?!?"

"Of course" Piccolo gave a small smile

Every one flew off, but Vegeta held Gohan back.

"Gohan?" Vegeta said

"Yes?" Gohan asked

"You are a true saiyan and this is for you" he pulled out a silver chain with a silver medal that had something written on it.

"This says that you are a saiyan warrior and a part of the royal saiyan" he then gave it to Gohan.

"Thank you" he put it on and then they flew off to the look out.

****

*~*At the Lookout*~*

When they got there Gohan powered down to his normal state. His hair and eyes turned black and his hair got shorter. A short version of Piccolo walked over to where Trunks was. He looked about Gohan's age. He put his hands over the hole and they started to glow a greenish-yellow color and the hole healed. Trunks stood up and looked around.

"What took you so long?!? I could have died!" he yelled

The others just sighed.

"Ok, your turn Gohan" Dende said

"Just the arm" he said

"Uh ok" 

Dende healed his arm.

Mr. Popo walked out with a orange ball with 3 stars.

"I have the last Dragonball" he said 

"Great" the others said

" Gohan, do you want to call the dragon?" Dende asked

"Sure" He replied

He walked over to the circle of Dragonballs.

"By your name I summon thee, Shenron arise!!"( I think those are the words) he yelled 

There was a flash of bright light and the sky turned black.

A/N: I know it's kind of stupid, but the next chapter will be out soon. T have it written I just haven't typed it yet.

Chapter preview: Next time they make the wishes.


	2. what to wish for?

a/n: I finally found time to type and upload my story. In this fic Shenron grants 3 wishes.

I have a few excuses why I haven't updated:

I haven't been able to get on fanfiction.net for a few days When I could get on my chapter wouldn't upload My computer crashed and it finally came back on and I have no idea how 

Disclaimer: Key word, fanfiction

Runaway

By: Pyro

Chapter 2: What to wish for?

"YOU HAVE AWOKEN ME FROM MY SLUBER! WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?" Shenron yelled

Shenron was a huge dragon with a yellow stomach and green back.

"I wish that all the people Cell killed were brought back to life!" Gohan yelled

Shenron's eyes started to glow red.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" Shenron said

"I wish that my father, Goku-" he was interrupted by, Goku??

~ Hey guys ~

~ Dad is that really you? ~

~ Yea, it's me Gohan. King Kai is letting me talk to you telepathically.( Goku is using King Kai as a telephone again) ~

~ Dad we were about to wish you back ~

~ I know that's why I'm calling you. Don't wish me back. ~

~ WHAT?!?! B-b-but why? ~

~ Well it seems like trouble always comes to Earth because of me, so Earth and everyone on Earth is safer if I stay dead. ~

~ That's not true. Vegeta and Nappa came for the dragonballs, Garlic jr. came for Kami, and the androids were programmed to destroy you, not on their own free will!(I don't think that fits here) ~

~ Well, I'm also staying dead because there are a lot of strong fighters' he- ~

~ What about Vegeta or me!? You could train with us. There's a tournament isn't there?!~

~ Yeah, actually there is. I've gotta go. So just don't wish me back ok? ~

~ Whatever ~

~ Well I'll see you guys later, bye ~ with that the connection was broken.

"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" Shenron asked impatiently.

"I wish…..that I knew the instant transmission technique!" Gohan yelled

Shenron's eyes started to glow again. 

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" he said "WHAT IS YOUR FINALE WISH?"

"Do you guys have a wish?" Gohan asked

"Uh um if no one has a wish then I do." Krillin said

"Go ahead." Gohan said

"I wish that the androids were human again!" He yelled

His eyes started to glow again. 

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Shenron said "UNTIL NEXT TIME."

With that Shenron disappeared the balls flew off and the sky changed back to blue.

Review please.

Next chapter: Gohan tells Chi-Chi the news and he has a plan.


	3. Evil Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Sorry this isn't a chapter, but the next chapter should be up soon. Sorry about the paragraphing in the other chapters. I'll try and fix them soon. Anyway, the point of this is to clear up a few things.  
  
First, I haven't seen the Cell Games episodes in a really long time and I forgot that Chaotzu wasn't there so please pretend he was.  
  
Second, I changed the story and made Shenron grant 3 wishes instead of 2 because I wanted Gohan to know the Instant Transmission technique and have 18 become human. I also made the wishes strong enough to make 18 human. 


	4. The News and the Plan

Thank you to those who reviewed this story.

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ Gohan wouldn't be such a nerd.

Runaway

By: Pyro

Chapter 3: The News and the Plan

"How could he do that?" Gohan yelled

"Gohan calm down!" Piccolo barked (Imagine that)

"Leave me alone!!" he yelled

Everyone, even Piccolo and Vegeta, took a couple steps back as Gohan powered up to SS2. 

"All he ever does is fight, train and eat. His priorities were fighting and food then fiends, and family." Gohan said

His eyes were full of tears, but he refused to cry. He powered down a moment later. He fell to his knees and was breathing heavily. He stood up and looked around. He was surprised to see that 18 had come out to join the group. She didn't seem to have a problem being a human.

'Probably because she still has her power' he thought

"I'm going home to tell mom about…dad" Gohan said

"It wasn't your fault" Krillin said "he chose not to come back"

"Whatever" he said

"Well, I'm going back to my timeline to defeat the androids." Mirai said

He pulled out a capsule labeled 'Time-01'. He pressed the button on the top and tossed it about 5 feet away. When the smoke cleared a big yellow machine stood there. On the side 'Capsule Corp.' was painted in big, white letters. There was a glass dome on top. Trunks pressed a button and it opened.

"Bye Trunks, and don't forget to visit okay?" Bulma said(I don't know how she got there so fast so use your imagination) as she waved.

"I'll remember" he said

"Bye" everyone said

"Bye everyone" he said 

There was bright flash of light and he disappeared.

"Well I guess we better go tell Chi-Chi what's happened." Yamcha said

"Aren't we lucky" Gohan muttered sarcastically

"What do mean? What happened?" Bulma asked

Gohan looked down at the earth below them.(he was standing on the edge)

"We'll tell you when we tell Chi-Chi" Krillin said

They all jumped off of the lookout and headed to the Son house. Vegeta was carrying Bulma who was carrying baby Tunks.

Gohan was the first to land. He opened the door (they don't lock the door because one, saiyans live there and two, they live in the middle no where) and walked into the house and saw his mother sitting on the couch waiting for them.

He, followed by the others, walked into the living/family room where his mother was. Chi-Chi heard footsteps and looked up at Gohan. She stood up and ran over to him.'

"Oh my kami, what happened to you?" she asked

"Cell" he said

"Oh, yeah." She said. Then she noticed the cut on his face that was starting to bleed a little." Why didn't you eat a senzu bean or have Dende heal you?"

"It would be a waste of energy or senzu bean because it will be healed by morning.." He said

"Ok, where is Goku?" she asked

"He…he's dea-" Gohan started, but fainted. I guess the flight took more out of him then he thought.

*~* About 45 minutes later *~*

Gohan woke up and felt something warm on him. He also had a bandage or a really big Band-Aid on his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked around. Every one, except the Nameks( Dende is there) and Vegeta, looked like they were on the verge of tears.

"What….happened?" he asked

"You fainted" Krillin said

"Oh" was all he said

He heard one no two people crying.

He sat up and turned his head to see Bulma and Chi-Chi drying their faces.

'What have I done?' He thought

He looked at his mother, her eyes were full of pain and sadness.

'It's like I killed him. I should have killed Cell when every one told me to, but I let my saiyan side take over and wanted Cell to suffer. The strange thing is that I enjoyed letting my saiyan side out' he thought 'but dad. Why didn't you come back? Was it because of me? Are you mad because I let you die? He will probably come back if I leave.'

He stood up and walked over to Bulma and his mom. 

"I'm sorry" he said

"For what?" they asked at the same time

"It's like I killed dad. If I would have listened to him and every one else then he would be alive" he said

Bulma stood up and said "It wasn't your fault. Besides he can come back whenever he wants to." Then she smiled.

A few minutes later Krillin said " Well Chi-Chi, Gohan we're leaving. Call if you need anything." Krillin said

Every one stood up to leave.

"Bye" Chi-Chi said

Gohan walked outside watched everyone leave. Everyone was gone except Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks.

"Bulma?" Gohan asked

"Yes Gohan?" she said

"I was wondering. Do you have an extra GR?"(GR stands for Gravity room if you didn't know) 

"Yes, why?"

"I was wondering can I have one?"

"Of course" she said as she pulled a capsule out a capsule labeled 'GR-024'.

"Here" she said handing it to him.

"Thanks" 

"Anytime"

Vegeta picked her up and they flew back to Capsule Corp. He walked into the house and saw his mom in the kitchen. By now it was about 7:35.

'She'll be asleep by about 9:30 or 10:00 and then I can leave' he thought

"Dinner will be ready in about 40 minutes." she told him

"Ok. I'll be in my room." He said and went up stairs

He walked into his room and sat down at a desk that had a lamp, computer and of course a stack of books. There were some pens, pencils, and some paper was spread out on the desk.

He looked at the books in disgust.' I hate studying! I spent most of my life stuck here studying. Ever since I was about 3 mom made me study. I've been stuck sitting at this desk for my whole life.'

He picked up some paper and a black pen and began to write. After about 24 messed up letters and 38 minutes later he completed the letter. The letter said:

Dear Everyone,

I'm sorry. I should have listened to you and killed Cell, but I didn't and dad died because of my mistake. By the time you read this I will already be gone. I only have one request DON'T come after me. It would just be a waste of time. I love you guys. Goodbye

Gohan (a/n: I know it sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else)

"Gohan, dinner!" Chi-Chi yelled

"Coming" he yelled back as he hid the letter and walked down the stairs and into the dining room. He sat down in front of the food. Chi-Chi sat across from him.

'Looks like she cooked too much' Gohan thought and started to eat.

They ate in silence. "That was good mom. Thanks." He said 

"Thank you" she replied and gave him a small smile

When they finished Chi-Chi put the extra food in 1 holding capsule thing and put it in the refrigerator. Gohan did the dishes.

When he finished she said "Go get a shower then go to bed"

"Ok" he replied and walked upstairs to his room and picked up a black T-shirt and some black shorts. He walked back into the bathroom. About 15 or 20 minutes later he emerged from the bathroom in the clothes he picked up earlier. He walked into the living room and turned off the light. 

Light was shining out from under the door. Gohan peaked through the door and saw his mom crying and looking at a picture of what used to be their family. He knocked lightly on the door and walked in.

"Goodnight mom" he said

"Huh? Oh goodnight Gohan" she muttered 

He could tell she was upset that Goku wasn't coming back. He shut the door and walked upstairs to his room and laid down on his bed. He could hear his mom crying with his sensitive hearing. 

He laid there about 45 minutes waiting for his mom to go to sleep. His mom was finally asleep so he could leave.

'Well I guess I can leave now' Gohan thought

Please review.

Next chapter: Gohan finally leaves.


	5. The Runaway

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz.

This is a really short chapter.

Runaway

By: Pyro

Chapter 4: The Runaway

_________________________________________________________________________

Gohan quietly got out of bed. He put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red T-shirt. He put the letter on his desk next to his computer and put on some black tennis shoes. 

He pulled a black backpack out of his closet and filled it with clothes, shoes, and fighting gis. He picked up the backpack and flew down stairs to the kitchen and got the food capsules and then flew back upstairs. He looked in the backpack to make sure that he had all his stuff. He capsulized (?) the backpack and flew out the window. When he started to fly off he realized that he forgot something so he flew back.

He quietly opened the window and flew back in his room towards his nightstand next to his bed. He picked up the necklace that Vegeta gave him earlier and put it on.

Gohan flew south, he didn't know where he was headed. All he knew was that he was leaving his family and friends and he might not ever see them again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Videl is mentioned in the next chapter, but she and Gohan don't meet until chapter 6 or 7. And Videl's mom is alive in this story.

Please review.

Next chapter: Gohan shows up in Satan City (who didn't c that coming?) 


	6. Author Note

This is not a chapter. It's, unfortunately, another author's note  
  
I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have a good excuse. I have had homework almost every night since school started, my old computer screwed up and I finally talked my mom into getting a new one. Also, I couldn't find a good writing program until recently. I also have a writers block, but I'm almost over it.(YEAH!! *cough, cough* sorry about that). Anyway thank you sooooooo much for the reviews and Solarfox dude I still don't understand what you meant and I promise I will read your story when I get the chance.  
  
If I don't start writing for 'Runaway' I might type my other stories 'A Day at OSH with Friends and Family'(does this title sound stupid? My friend came up with it when I told her about this story *hint, hint* just kidding) or 'A Very Long Field Trip'(what about this one? I think it sounds  
kind of stupid, but I don't know what else to call it.  
  
Oh and I was wondering if anyone knows any good stories where Videl is a saiyan. Please tell me  
in a review.  
  
Anyway I'm sorry and I'll start typing when I get time, hopefully that will be soon. Wow! That was more than I thought it would be. Well I gotta go before I get in trouble for not doing my  
homework yet. 


End file.
